


Voice

by amproof



Series: Stony Bingo Card 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Good Tony Stark, Homophobic Language, M/M, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, sort of a 616 MCU fusion thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/pseuds/amproof
Summary: Steve can sing, but he doesn't.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> written for Stony Bingo 2017. Prompt: Voice
> 
> This combines elements of MCU Captain America and 616 Cap canons, so be prepared.

1\. 

"Stevie, you have the voice of an angel," his mother said when Steve sang for her. "You should be a choirboy."

But his father came home filled with the devil, and Steve cowered under the table, where the apartment composed a new song--breaking plates, his mother's pleas, and Steve's pounding heart.

 

2.

"Sir, I can sing. If you need me to, I mean. To help the show." Steve stuttered like the serum hadn't improved his hammering heart at all. 

Senator Brandt indicated the costume Steve wore. "If you burst into song in that outfit, people will think you're a nancy boy. You're here to sell war bonds and punch Hitler. You think anyone's going to belief a poof would punch Hitler?"

"I... I don't know," Steve said. He fought against tugging on the homemade star spangled outfit.

"Leave the singing to the skirts, son," the senator said.

 

3.

"Cap, do you sing?" Bucky asked in a voice far too high-pitched and innocent for someone who'd just slit three German throats and shot the heads off two others. 

Steve picked a piece of bark off the log he was sitting on and tossed it into the fire. "Naw, Buck. I don't."

"Aw, come on, Cap."

"Man says he don't sing; he don't sing." Dum-Dum said, cutting Bucky's protest off. He picked up his harmonica and resumed the song he'd been playing. Steve squeezed the urge to hum along down deep until he couldn't feel it.

 

4.

Tony slept in Steve's arms. Steve moved his lips to form the words of a song, but no sound came out. He stroked Tony's hair, gingerly avoiding the purpling bruise on his temple. 

 

5.

"Cap, good. I need your help." Tony indicated that Steve should put the hamburger he'd brought down at the end of the work table. Steve did, even though it was his own lunch. He didn't say anything when Tony started eating it.

"How can I help, Tony?"

"I need you to sing." 

"Excuse me?" Tony still hadn't looked away from the schematics floating in front of him, even as he shoved half the burger into his mouth.

"Sing," Tony said around the bite. "I'm calibrating a new feature on the bots and it requires you to sing."

"Me? Me specifically?" 

"You're here, aren't you? Start with the ABC's."

"What?"

Tony finally looked up. Steve was so shocked he didn't resist when Tony moved him to stand in a particular place. "ABC's. You had those in the 30's, right?"

"Yes, we had them."

"Great! Sing." Tony walked back to his original position. DUM-E rolled over and nudged Steve's hand. 

"Uh. A. B. C." Steve sang, his eyes glued to Tony, waiting for Tony to tell him to stop. But when he finished, Tony said, "Now do Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After that, he ignored Steve's asking if this was a joke, and ordered him into Happy Days Are Here Again. 

"Tony?" Steve asked when Tony finally stopped commanding songs. "What is this really for?"

Tony walked over and put his arms around Steve's waist. "You never sing, not even when we have birthdays, but I know you want to. I figured this would give you an excuse."

Steve didn't answer.

"Steve?"

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled. "I love you too. Songbird."

Steve pulled out of Tony's embrace and smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

 

End


End file.
